Les informations se gagnent par la confiance !
by Tyallen
Summary: Ma vie est calme. Peut-être beaucoup trop, vu comment je m'ennuie sur cette île. Mon destin est-il scellé, ou ai-je encore un espoir ? Fiction suivant les événements de l'histoire. No Pairing pour le moment.
1. Prologue

_**One piece 00 :**_

Sur une île des plus banales, une jeune fille marchait le long de la plage, cheveux au vent et chaussures en mains pour mieux sentir le sable sous ses pieds. Ses orteils s'enfonçaient dans la chaleur du sol et la peau découverte prenait le soleil le temps de la balade.

Regardant au loin, la jeune femme vit trois caisses échouées sur la plage, et se décida donc à aller vers elles, regarder ce qu'elles pouvaient bien renfermer dans la première il y avait plusieurs cartographies d'îles qui étaient, apparemment, du Nouveau Monde. Dans la deuxième, il y avait un étrange fruit ressemblant à une mangue bleu ciel et avec des arabesques noirs dessinées sur la peau dudit fruit. Elle décida de le manger, tant elle avait faim et qu'il semblait appétissant, et son goût était exactement celui d'une mangue ordinaire, quoiqu'un brin salé en arrière goût. Enfin de la troisième caisse sortait des petits gémissements plaintifs, elle s'empressa alors d'ouvrir la boîte pour en sortir un petit chiot pas plus grand que la taille de sa main, ainsi qu'un oisillon aussi grand que le bébé chien. Elle les prit délicatement dans ses bras, les installant confortablement dans le creux du coude et en les entourant du foulard rouge qui entourait précédemment son cou.

Les cartes et ses chaussures dans une main, ainsi que les animaux confortablement installés contre elle et dormant profondément avec de petits soupirs pour le canidé et des halètements pour le volatile, c'était ainsi que la châtaine alla chez elle au pas de course. Les bébés devaient avoir faim, soif et devaient être très fatigués. Elle leur fit un petit brin de toilette pour enlever l'eau de mer de leurs poils ou plumes, leur fit un biberon chacun (avec différentes poudres de lait pour pouvoir s'adapter aux besoins de chaque animal), leur fit boire un peu d'eau sucrée et les mit dans des paniers en osier sans hanses qu'elle remplit avec des plumes d'oie et avec une petite couverture chaude sur laquelle elle les posa. Chacun dans son petit panier, les deux bébés dormaient désormais profondément. L'oisillon avait quelques petits spasmes de froid, la jeune brune le couvrit alors avec un léger drap qu'il pourrait enlever d'une simple coup d'aile ou de queue.

Lorsque la demoiselle regarda dehors, elle vit que le soleil commençait à se coucher. Elle alla donc en cuisine pour se préparer un petit plat qu'elle mangea prestement et alla se coucher sur le toit de sa belle petite maisonnette, assez grande pour une personne. Elle se laissa bercer par les doux rayons orangés du soleil couchant. Elle habitait une île inter-saisonnale, c'est-à-dire que son île faisait toutes les saisons au lieu de n'en faire qu'une comme la majorité, voire toutes les autres, des îles de Grand Line. En ce moment, c'était le printemps. Fin printemps pour être exact, et les températures commençaient doucement à chauffer. Pour elle, rares étaient les jours de repos comme celui-ci. Ce genre de congé, elle ne pouvait en compter qu'un ou deux par an. Oh bien sûr, elle s'en contentait ! Mais parfois, elle se dit qu'être une prêtresse de l'île s'avérait être tout sauf magnifique. Tout à ces défauts, mais son travail encore plus.

Ça faisait deux ans déjà qu'elle était devenue prêtresse, mais rien, absolument rien ne pourrait lui faire changer d'avis sur son travail. Bien qu'elle l'adore, énormément, elle n'en pouvait plus, ne le supportait plus. Elle voulait changer de voie, devenir quelqu'un d'autre, mais un bloc se faisait et jamais elle n'arrivait à surmonter cet obstacle. Être prêtresse avait énormément d'avantage, comme le fait qu'elle avait un logement et de la nourriture entièrement gratuitement. Après les désavantages portaient seulement sur le travail. Elle connaissait désormais l'Ancienne Langue de l'île, la seule langue parlée par les prêtresses entre elles, et la seule utilisée lors des rites mortuaires ou de bénédictions. Cette langue était très belle, riche et soutenue et la parler ne lui posait pas de problème. Non, le seul problème, c'étaient les commérages que faisaient entre elles les prêtresses sans que personne ne comprenne quoi que ce soit, sauf les autres, bien sûr.

Ensuite, il y avait aussi la protection de l'île qui demandait beaucoup de temps, d'organisation et d'efforts. Dès qu'il y avait des marines, des pirates ou des bateaux marchands, les gardes côtes le notaient dans un carnet spécial qu'ils changeaient toutes les semaines. Ils notaient en détails les cargaisons, le personnel du bateau de la marine, le nombre de pirates, dessinaient le pavillon des pirates... Ce genre de choses. Les prêtresses sont aussi les gardes côtes de l'île. Parmi elles, il n'y avait qu'un seul garçon Aedan, un grand blond aux yeux verts pommes qui peuvent illuminer la nuit de par leur éclat. Il est beau, il n'est à n'en pas douter, mais c'était un garçon assez spécial qui, étrangement, ne parle qu'à elle. Un jour, elle lui a demandé pourquoi, et il lui a répondu : « Tu n'es pas comme tout le monde, tu es spéciale. Tu dégages une aura différente et elle me rassure. Tu me rassures. » Elle n'avait pas parfaitement compris, mais elle savait que c'était un compliment. Normalement.

Aedan, c'est le genre de garçon qu'on a un peu de mal à cerner. Tantôt il peut être doux comme un agneau quémandant des caresses et l'instant d'après il peut devenir aussi méchant qu'un loup enragé. Le plus généralement, c'était lorsque quelqu'un tentait de s'approcher de la jeune demoiselle, que ce soit une prêtresse ou un simple gens du village. Aedan était un peu comme son grand frère, et il le lui rendait bien. Elle ne savait pas grand chose de lui, et lui n'en savait pas beaucoup sur elle non plus, d'ailleurs, mais elle savait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance et que si un jour il l'attaquait, ce serait parce qu'elle aurait fait quelque chose d'horrible qui devait être puni. Et même si ce n'est pas ça, il aura une bonne raison de le faire, elle en était certaine.

* * *

Ça faisait maintenant un mois que j'ai recueillit mes deux petits chéris. Le chiot s'avérait en fait être à moitié loup et l'oiseau était en réalité un phœnix aux plumes de feu bleues, très rare. Mon chien a désormais pour nom Ùll et mon phœnix, Anann. Pendant ce mois où je les ai élevés, Ùll a prit une bonne quinzaine de centimètres et Anann, cinq. Ils grandissaient chacun à leur rythme et étaient vraiment trop adorable pour être réels. Ils arrivaient tout le temps à m'attendrir, chacun à sa façon. Ùll me faisait des yeux de chien battu et Anann penchait sa tête sur le côté en me regardant droit dans les yeux. Qui ? Qui pourrait résister à ces regards trop mignons ? Qui, qu'il se montre ! Je ne peux vraiment rien leur refuser... Qui, même, a autorisé aux animaux d'être si attendrissants ? Ce n'est pas juste !

Bref. J'étais en ce moment au temple avec Aedan et nous devions préparer la salle principale pour le rite mortuaire qui allait se dérouler dans l'après-midi. Nous accrochions de-ci de-là des fleurs blanches de toutes sortes, principalement des lys et des roses. Nous disposâmes sur la table du cercueil un magnifique drap rouge aux bordures blanches et quatre vases remplis de fleurs blanches. Chez nous, la tradition était que le défunt soit habillé de blanc et que les gens de l'enterrement le soit aussi. Le noir et le rouge sont les couleurs principales des prêtresses et des gardes côtes, alors, pour ne confondre personne, les gens s'habillaient tous dans toutes les autres couleurs, sauf le noir et le rouge. Ce qui fait que lors d'enterrements, l'assistance était entièrement vêtue de blanc, tout comme le défunt.

Nos rites et coutumes peuvent sembler absolument étranges, ce qui n'était pas totalement faux, mais les prêtresses n'y étaient pour rien. C'est la Mère du lieu qui a ordonnée cette loi. Et qui sommes-nous pour défier la Mère ? Des moucherons, rien de plus. En parlant de la Mère, je suis sa successeur. Je ne l'ai pas choisi et j'aurais préférer ne pas l'être, mais encore une fois, ce n'était pas les prêtresses qui avaient choisies, ni la Mère cette fois, mais les habitants de l'île. Ils devaient voter pour la plus forte, la plus égale et la plus compréhensive prêtresse de l'île pour en faire la prochaine Mère. Et j'avais vraiment tout sauf envie de le devenir. Moi, j'avais envie de liberté, et le poste de Mère ne m'en offrirait plus du tout. Déjà que je me bats pour mes jours de liberté, j'aimerais en profiter pour toujours ! Personne n'arrive à le comprendre ça ? Punaise...

Une fois cette corvée terminée, je m'offris le luxe d'une sieste sur le toit du temple, sous la douce couverture des rayons de soleil. Personne ne venait ici, sauf moi. C'était totalement reposant et en même temps je me faisais plus facilement déranger par la nature environnante. Un bruissement d'ailes, le chant d'un insecte, le murmure du vent, les baisers des papillons... J'ai appris avec le temps à différencier toutes les sortes de bruits présents autour du temple. Ça me relaxait, m'apaisait et me reposait à un point où j'aimerais que jamais ça ne s'arrête.

J'ai fait une découverte il y a peu. Enfin, le lendemain de ma trouvaille sur la plage à vrai dire. Un tatouage en forme de trou noir tribal est apparu de je-ne-sais-où sur le bas de ma nuque. C'est une autre prêtresse, offusquée, bien entendu, qui me l'a fait remarquer en criant et en le pointant du doigt avant de s'enfuir prévenir la Mère. Mère qui ne l'a écouté que d'une oreille avant de me convoquer dans sa partie du temple. J'y étais allée en traînant des pieds et en pestant sur la stupidité de cette gonzesse, qui a seulement deux ans de plus que moi d'ailleurs, et une fois arrivée, j'ai tout raconté sur ce qui m'était arrivé. La Mère en a déduit que le fruit que j'ai mangé était un fruit du démon et qu'il restait maintenant à définir de quelle sorte. Zoan ou un des deux autres, dont je ne me souviens plus les noms. Je n'y avais pas vraiment réfléchi, mais pouvoir se transformer en animal doit être vachement cool !

Il y a deux semaines, alors que je chantais les paroles d'une chanson dans l'Ancienne Langue, ma langue à fourchée et j'ai dit « Lámh » au lieu de « Lamh » et dans ma main est apparue une épée de deux fois mon bras entier en taille de lame, et seulement de lame. L'épée, enfin le nodachi était tout bonnement magnifique, mais il m'avait tellement surpris que je l'ai lâché. Il s'était retrouvé au sol, inerte, et pour m'assurer que je n'avais pas rêvé, j'ai de nouveau répéter « Lámh » et l'arme s'était encore matérialisé dans ma main. Alors pour rigoler, j'ai dit « Wrist » qui signifie poignet et un fouet est apparu à la place du nodachi. Pour que j'explique ma normalement blague, « Lámh » signifie bras, alors je me suis dit que dire « poignet » serait marrant. Et voilà où j'en suis. J'ai appris à manipuler plusieurs de mes armes, surtout les lames en fait, en deux semaines. Pour faire apparaître une arme, il suffit que je cite une partie précise et visible du corps humain. Si je dis « langue » ou « intestin », il ne va rien se passer et j'aurais gaspillé ma salive pour rien. Pour l'utilisation des armes de corps à corps, c'est simple, je ne fais _rien._ Pour la simple et bonne raison que je savais déjà m'en servir avant et en plus parce que je ne peux m'entraîner avec personne pour cette spécialité-ci. Pour les armes à grande distance, je vais m'isoler dans la forêt et je m'entraînerai tranquillement, sans me soucier du bruit que je pouvais bien faire, surtout avec mon arme à feu. Pour les armes à moyenne distance, je gérais, y avait rien de compliqué !

Depuis, je m'entraînais régulièrement et comme une forcenée lors de mes tours de garde pour la surveillance de la côte. C'était un travail plutôt éprouvant, ennuyant et compliqué. Il fallait tout noter en Ancienne Langue (bon ça encore, ça va), compter des trucs chiants, écrire des trucs chiants, et j'en passe ! Le moment de la journée que je préférais après tout ça, c'était de m'occuper de mes animaux chéris. Ils grandissaient plutôt vite en ce moment, sûrement une poussée de croissance, et j'étais tellement fière d'eux ! Mon phœnix arrivait désormais à voler comme un grand, mon chien courait très vite et commençait à chasser le petit gibier. Ùll s'était même fait des amis permis les loups de l'île apparemment et Anann s'en était fait avec les aigles et les faucons du coin. Chacun sa vie, chacun son domaine de prédilection. Complémentaires et joyeux, c'était ainsi que je les décrivais. J'étais tellement heureuse de les avoir rencontré, choyé, protégé, nourris et en avoir fait mes amis. Ça me semblait tellement irréel...

 _ **§*µ*µ*µ*µ*§**_

Un mois passa encore. Dans deux semaines se déroulerait mon anniversaire, et ce jour-là je deviendrais Mère. L'ambiance sur l'île commençait sérieusement à me taper sur les nerfs et ils étaient à vifs ! Tout le temps en train de me tourner autour, en train d'essayer de me faire choisir une robe, puis une autre, toujours en train de vouloir de moi comme professeur particulier pour son enfant, de me donner des « offrandes », de me chouchouter, de me choyer, de me pouponner... Je n'en peux plus ! Tout simplement ! Ils me gavent ! Que se soient les villageois ou les prêtresses ! Seul la Mère ne disait rien et regardait de loin avec un air mélancolique. Pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas garder sa place pendant encore quelques années ?! Déjà qu'avant tout le petit monde déjà cité m'agaçait facilement, alors maintenant je n'en pouvais plus ! Le seul à ne rien dire et à souffler de désespoir à ma place était Aedan ! Nom de Dieu, heureusement qu'il y avait mon frère de cœur, parce que sinon c'est sûr, j'aurais explosé et fait raser ce village en une nuit ! Adieu tout le monde, à la revoyure ! Ah... Faut que je me calme, je vais faire exploser une durite sinon.

J'étais en ce moment cachée dans une petite pièce où presque personne n'allait : la salle des conjurations et expiations. Seule la Mère et « l'Élu(e) » étaient autorisé(e)s à entrer ici. Il paraissait que s'il y avait une Mère, c'était parce qu'il y a longtemps notre île était maudite et que seuls les plus puissants de l'île, tant physiquement que psychiquement, pouvaient repousser la malédiction. J'ignorai toujours ces tissus de mensonges et déclarai un jour ceci à Aedan qui m'écoutait avec attention : « S'il y a une Mère sur cette île, c'est tout simplement parce que les humains, peut importe qu'ils soient pirates, marines ou simples gens, ils ont besoins d'un chef pour les guider. Que ce soit sur le bon ou le mauvais chemin. Ils ont besoin d'un exemple vivant. Les pirates ont un capitaine, les marines ont les amiraux, les villageois des maires et nous avons la Mère. Face au quotidien, les gens, s'ils étaient seuls chaque jour, ne pourraient pas vivre bien longtemps, car ils mourraient trop facilement. Avec quelqu'un à suivre, on peut plus facilement s'imaginer un futur et faire comme quelqu'un d'autre. Moi je n'ai personne à suivre, personne que je _désire_ suivre, et c'est pour ça que j'aimerais partir loin d'ici et trouver un but autre à ma vie que ce qu'on m'oblige à devenir. J'aimerais être _totalement_ libre de mes choix. ». Aedan m'avait sourit et m'avait baisé la tempe avant de me serrer contre lui dans une étreinte réconfortante. Il m'avait soufflé qu'un jour nous partirions tous les deux sur Grand Line, que nous rencontrerions des gens divers et variés, d'autres coutumes que la notre, d'autres dieux que celui en lequel je ne crois plus... Tellement de promesses qu'il risque de ne sûrement pas tenir... Mais je n'avais pas le choix. Enfin j'ai toujours le choix, mais je n'arrive pas à choisir.

Je ressortis de la pièce dans laquelle j'étais enfermée, regardai à droite puis à gauche, ne vis personne et courus jusqu'au toit sur lequel je m'allongeai. Un léger bruit de tuiles me fit ouvrir un œil c'était Anann qui venait de se poser à mon côté et qui maintenant frottait sa tête contre mon cou, ce qui me fit sourire. Je caressai tendrement les plumes de mon oiseau et ce dernier sauta pour atterrir lestement sur ma poitrine sur laquelle il se roula en boule. Il me fit profiter de sa chaleur ainsi couché sur mon cœur et ma main posée sur son doux dos duveteux le détendait facilement. Ensuite, un autre bruit de tuiles se fit entendre c'était Aedan qui venait de débarquer.

-Je suis si facile à repérer ?

Il me jeta un regard avant de me répondre avec un léger sourire en coin :

-Non, mais je me doutais bien que tu étais là. C'est un des seuls endroits dans lesquels tu arrives à te détendre, et avec ce qui se passe en ce moment, tu as bien droit à des moments de répits.

Je soupirai en réponse et dodelinai de la tête de son côté. Je le regardai un peu avant de fermer les yeux. La chaleur des rayons de soleil m'était tellement bénéfique que je n'arrivais à piper mot et que je me laissais aller dans les bras de Morphée pour une petite sieste.

Je ne pouvais absolument pas m'attendre à ce qui allait m'arriver. Mais en tout cas, j'ai bien flippé !

* * *

 _ **°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°**_

* * *

 **Chers lecteurs, voici la fin de ce prologue ! Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Bon, mauvais ? Quelles suppositions pourriez-vous faire sur ce début d'histoire ? Que va-t-il se passer ensuite ?**

 **Voilà, voilà, c'est tout pour le moment !**

 **Je souhaite juste rajouter que le premier chapitre est écrit, il ne me reste plus qu'à le poster et le deux est déjà en cours, mais je préviens juste que je n'ai pas prévu de planning bien précis pour cette fanfiction, je peux juste vous dire que le chapitre premier sortira normalement (si je n'oublie pas) mardi prochain !**

 **Bref ! J'espère que tout ceci t'auras plu, et peut-être aurais-tu la bonté de me laisser une Review... ? S'il-te-plaît... ? Pleaaaase... ?**

 **Privet !**


	2. 1 - Tout commence de l'inconnu ?

**Excusez-moi de ne poster que seulement maintenant, mais j'étais vraiment trop crevée avec le sport hier et juste épuisée mardi pour penser à poster le chapitre comme je l'avais dit. Encore Désolée.**

 **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

 _ **One piece 01 :**_

Lorsque je me réveillai, j'avais l'impression de m'être cognée à un arbre si fort que ma tête s'était fracturée. Ou une gueule de bois terrible, à voir. La lumière du soleil me chauffait la peau, mais je n'osais pas ouvrir les yeux de peur de me brûler les rétines. J'étais bien là, à me balancer lentement au grès des flots... Attend. Comment ça au grès des flots ? J'ouvris d'un coup les yeux avant de les refermer à cause de la lumière ambiante. Je mis une main en visière et ouvris les yeux pour voir où j'étais et je fus surprise de constater que je me trouvais dans une cabine. Donc sur un bateau. Mais qu'est-ce que je foutais là ?!

-Oh tiens, tu es réveillée, entendis-je près de moi.

Je tournai vivement la tête de ce côté et vis Aedan, tranquillement assis près de moi en train de lire le journal du jour.

-Mais où est-ce qu'on est Aedan ?

-Nous sommes sur un navire marchand nous emmenant loin de l'île.

Je bloquai sur ses dernières paroles. Comment ça loin de l'île ? Comment c'était possible ? Puis je repensai au coup que j'avais reçu sur la nuque et à mon mal de tête. Mais alors...

-C'est toi qui m'a emmené ?

-Effectivement.

-Et où sont Ùll et Anann ?

-Ils sont sur le pont supérieur en train de profiter du vent frais que nous offre la brise de cet après-midi.

Je m'assis de mon mieux et fus aidée par mon frère pour me lever. J'avais du mal à marcher, mes jambes tremblaient beaucoup, mais avec l'aide totale de mon blond préféré j'arrivais à avancer, bien qu'avec beaucoup de peine. J'avais l'impression que je pouvais lâcher à tout moment et m'étaler comme la moins brave des crêpes. Mon blondinet ne me laisserait certainement pas tomber à plat ventre, mais j'avais juste l'impression de pouvoir lâcher à tout moment. Et là tout de suite je n'avais qu'une seule chose en tête :

Devenir plus forte et me faire une place dans ce monde, que ce soit de façon correct ou non..

J'avais l'ignoble impression, bien que je pensai très réaliste, de n'être qu'un grain de poussière parmi tant d'autres et qui n'attendait rien d'autre que de pouvoir grossir. Lentement certes, mais sûrement. Bien que le monde dans lequel je me dirigeai n'était pas très sûr, il est vrai. Je ne savais pas encore ce que j'y ferais, mais j'y trouverais ma place, j'en suis sûre. Mon deuxième nom en sera témoin. Peut-être n'est-il en réalité pas si innocent que cela ? Mais je réfléchirais à cette question plus tard. Pour l'instant, seuls comptaient mes animaux chéris que j'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir vu depuis une éternité. Et c'est long une éternité.

-Ùll, Anann ! Je suis là ! Lançai-je d'une voix encore affaiblie.

Je n'aimais pas cet état de détresse, il m'énervait. Mais je ne pouvais pour l'instant rien faire de plus. En tout cas, à peine avais-je parlé que mes chéris rappliquaient, emprunts d'une joie non-contenue. Je lâchai mon frère de cœur pour me laisser tomber à genoux et réceptionner mon semi-loup et le grattouiller allègrement derrière les oreille et sur le collier (il n'en avais pas, hein, c'est un endroit de la nuque). Je le lâchai et mon phœnix piqua jusqu'à moi, ce qui nous fit tomber à la renverse. Je rigolai un peu puis vis sur les plumes de ses joues des traces de larmes et je serrai donc mon oiseau avec affection. Je lui fis un baiser sur la tête et lui caressai les plumes lentement.

-Je n'allais pas dormir pour toujours voyons. Je ne vais pas mourir maintenant alors que nous devons vivre plein de belles choses ensemble ! Je ne vous quitterai pas comme ça, Ùll, Aedan et toi. Je vous aime trop pour ça. Le jour où je devrais vous quitter ne se présentera pas avant un long, très long moment. Je vous le promets.

Je lui refis un baiser sur le crâne puis le lâchai pour qu'il puisse de nouveau s'envoler, ce qu'il fit sans attendre. Aedan me tendit un main que j'acceptai volontiers pour me relever et il me soutint de nouveau pour que je ne retombe pas. Une fois me suffit. Mais au lieu de me laisser marcher, il se baissa et me souleva comme une princesse.

-Je peux marcher, tu sais, dis-je vexée.

-Je sais. Mais j'aimerais profiter de ce long moment qu'il te reste.

Je fis un sourire triste à sa phrase. C'est vrai que ce fameux long moment, je ne sais pas du tout combien de temps il va durer. Mais je comptais bien profiter de chaque moment au maximum. Je ferais de mon mieux. Et pour l'instant je ne pouvais que profiter des bras protecteurs et chaleureux de mon frère de cœur. J'tais bien là, à regarder l'océan dans ses bras.

C'est ainsi que je me rendormis.

* * *

 _Où suis-je ? Il fait totalement noir, ce n'est pas normal. J'ai l'impression d'être en train de flotter dans du vide. Or je suis sur Terre, alors c'est impossible, non ? Le monde autour de moi est noir, mais moi je suis éclairée. J'attrape une mèche de mes cheveux et la mets devant mon nez. Non, ce sont bien mes cheveux. Je regarde mon corps et vois que j'ai quelques petits centimètres en plus, cinq environ, et que je porte un belle robe moulante blanche s'arrêtant à mi-cuisses et se fendant à partir du haut de la cuisse. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis habillée de cette façon. Sur l'île, ce sont les morts et ceux venant pour les funérailles qui sont en blanc. Alors je serais morte ?_

 _Horrible constatation qui me fait frissonner de tristesse. Et Ùll, Aedan et Anann ? Je leur ai promis de rester avec eux le plus longtemps possible ! Je ne peux pas les laisser seuls ! Non ! Je leur avais promis, putain de merde ! Non !_

 _Je me recroqueville en position fœtal et laisse les spasmes de tristesse et de douleur secouer mon corps que je trouve chétif maintenant. Mais comment j'en suis arrivée là ? Comment ? Comment ?!_

 _-Comment ? Comment j'en suis arrivée là... ?_

 _Soudain, le monde autour de moi commence à bouger, à se contorsionner, à s'éclaircir. Puis je me retrouve dans un autre corps mais qui est quand même le mien. Je suis dans une cage, enfermée comme un animal. Je me sens faible, totalement faible. J'ai l'impression que ma force vitale s'est envolée et que seule reste ma faible volonté de survivre. J'essaye d'appeler une de mes armes, mais cela ne me fais que plus souffrir. J'ai mal, j'ai mal ! Laissez-moi partir. Laissez-moi sortir ! Laissez-moi mourir..._

 _J'ai des menottes aux mains (qui sont attachées dans mon dos), aux pieds et un anneau autour du coup pendu au mur. Je suis pendue dans une des pires position qui soit et elle me fait_ mal _. Mes vêtements sont arrachés par endroits, j'ai des coupures un peu partout sur le corps ainsi qu'une immense sensation de brûlure dans le dos qui me fait autant souffrir que la position dans laquelle on m'a pendue, voire même plus._

 _Après un temps totalement indéterminé, j'entends des bruits de pas dehors. Je lève faiblement la tête pour voir trois paires de jambes s'arrêter pile devant ma cellule. Qu'est-ce qu'ils me veulent ceux-là ? Je n'ai malheureusement pas la force de parler, je crois que je n'ai pas été nourrie depuis un bon beau de temps vu la faim qui m'assaille. Mais je ne pense pas qu'ils seraient venus à trois pour m'apporter à bouffer._

 _-Vailievykh I. Saoirse, dit la « Démone aux yeux roses », vous allez être punie pour vos crimes envers la Marine et le monde entier pour vol d'informations confidentielles, divulgation de ces mêmes informations, attaque contre un bâtiment officiel de la Marine et meurtres. Vous allez dans quelques minutes être exécutée à mort sur la place publique. Votre exécution sera montrée au monde entier. Ici et maintenant, avez-vous une dernière prière ?_

 _J'éclaircis ma gorge de mon mieux puis réponds d'une voix grave et enrouée par la fatigue et le manque d'exercice :_

 _-Pourrais-je formuler... ma dernière prière sur... l'exécutoire ?_

 _Je sens un regard de braise sur moi voulant me jauger et se demandant s'il peut m'accorder ceci._

 _-Très bien. Mais ce ne devra pas être long._

 _-Ça durera... 47 secondes._

 _-Accordé._

 _Deux marines entrent dans ma cellule sur ce mot, détachent chacun un de mes pieds et un des deux enlève l'anneau me comprimant la gorge. Je dois avoir une belle trace violacée autour du cou, tien. Une fois ma gorge libre, je tombe en avant, toujours les mains dans le dos, mais les gardes ne me laissent pas contre le sol très longtemps et me relèvent avec force en me tenant fermement les bras. J'avance courbée en avant, l'homme m'ayant parlé est devant moi et les deux marines me tiennent toujours chacun un bras. Je peux voir l'éclat métallique de deux lames très aiguisées, chacune dans l'autre main de mes deux gardes du corps._

 _Nous traversons plusieurs couloirs avant de commencer à gravir des escaliers en pierres. Ceux menant à ma perte et mon salut. Je ne crains pas ces escaliers, alors je me redresse, fière et fais abstraction de la poigne des marines s'affermissant sur mes bras. Je ne les sens plus maintenant, mais à quoi bon les sentir encore ?_

 _Puis de la lumière commence à éclaircir les escaliers sombres. La lumière du soleil, la même qu'au début de mon périple, m'attend plus haut. Elle veut que je la rejoigne, je crois. Ne t'inquiète pas, je serais bientôt toute à toi. Quand j'arrive enfin en haut de ces interminables escaliers, les rayons de l'astre solaire m'éblouissent passablement, mais cessent de le faire au bout d'une petite dizaine de secondes qui m'ont, quant à elles, amenées sur l'échafaud. On me force à m'agenouiller, mais je garde toujours la tête haute._

 _-Vailievykh I. Saoirse, avant de vous faire exécuter, avez-vous une dernière requête ?_

 _-Ùll, Anann et Aedan, vivez votre vie... et oubliez-moi. Ma vie n'est pas... très importante. Et_ toi _, oublie-moi, même si... ça t'en coûte et que... tu n'es pas... d'accord avec ça._

 _Je ne sais pas qui est ce «_ toi _», mais je sais qu'il fallait que je lui dise quelque chose. Je sens qu'il est important pour moi, très important, et lui adresser un dernier message me semble vital. Sur ces derniers mots je ferme les yeux et baisse la tête. Je suis peut-être pitoyable, mais je veux attendre la mort aussi tranquillement que possible. Je veux être digne d'elle._

 _Le marine de tout à l'heure commence à redire tous les crimes dont je suis auteure et maintenant qu'il a fini, je l'entends murmurer un « C'est pas vrai, ça va pas recommencer ! » que je ne comprends pas vraiment. Enfin, je pense savoir ce que ça veut dire, mais je ne sais quand même pas._

 _-SAO ! NE MEURS PAS, SAO ! SAO ! entendis-je au loin._

 _Je relève la tête et aperçois Aedan, avec Ùll, Anann et d'innombrables autres pirates que je ne connais pas. Il y a quatre Jolly Roger différents, mais je ne sais pas lesquels ils sont. Il y en a un avec un chapeau de paille, un autre avec deux couleurs de flammes différentes, un avec un smiley barré et un dernier avec deux sabres et une balafre. Je ne sais pas qui sont tous ces gens, je ne sais pas qui ils sont pour moi, mais une chose et sûre, je ne veux pas qu'ils se battent pour quelqu'un d'aussi inutile que moi. Et c'est donc avec les dernières forces que m'accorde ma gorge enrouée que je crie, que dis-je, que j'essaye de hurler :_

 _-Partez ! Partez bande d'incapables ! Partez, vivez vos rêves, vivez votre vie et oubliez-moi ! Ah... ah... Laissez-moi tomber et partez faire vos aventures sans moi ! Vous n'avez pas besoin de moi, alors partez ! Partez !_

 _Je tousse un peu en reprenant mon difficilement mon souffle et alors que j'allais baisser la tête en attente de ma sentence, je reçois un horrible coup de poing dans la joue, un coup de genou dans le ventre et un coup de pied dans la trachée. Ma tête bouillonne, je tente de reprendre mon souffle et mon corps me fait d'autant plus mal quand j'atterris durement parterre. Mes yeux sont écarquillés sous la douleur et le choque de ces coups affreusement forts et une poigne d'acier me releva en tirant mes cheveux. Deux lames virent se loger contre mon cou et au moindre faux mouvement je m'égorgerais moi-même._

 _-Comme l'a dit la Démone, partez pirates ! De plus, j'imagine que vous êtes présents pour_ elle _. Alors au lieu d'une simple décapitation, nous pourrions la faire souffrir un peu plus, vous ne pensez pas ? La faire égorger n'est pas plus compliqué que de claquer des doigts ! Le premier qui bouge se verra être la cause du meurtre plus qu'animal que subira_ cette pirate _._

 _-Je ne suis... pas une pirate, crachai-je._

 _-Héhéhé, mais bien sûr. Alors qu'est-ce que tu es ?_

 _-Je suis une I. Et les I ne sont pas des pirates ! Ils sont bien... plus importants que toi ! J'en suis la dernière... représentante, malheureusement pour toi. Tu ne me surpasseras jamais. Alors maintenant... vas-y, TUE-MOI !_

 _Avant de fermer les yeux, je le vis avec un immense sourire aux lèvres lever son bras._

* * *

Quand je rouvris les yeux j'étais dans ma cabine, tranquillement couchée avec Ùll à mes pieds, Anann près de ma tête et Aedan dans le lit en face du mien. Nous étions en pleine nuit si je me fiais à l'astre lunaire haut dans le ciel. Je soufflai un coup et me levai doucement pour ne pas réveiller mes petits chéris. Je sortis de notre cabine et me dirigeai vers le pont supérieur pour me rafraîchir les idées et pour réfléchir à mon rêve. Il était tellement réel. Je ressentais encore les coups, les chaînes, ma peur, ma douleur... C'était tellement étrange. Je sentais encore la brûlure dans mon dos. J'étais sûre d'avoir encore la marque de cette douleur intense. Je la ressentais encore dans mon dos, encore vive, comme si on venait de me la poser au fer rouge. J'avais mal, tellement mal...

Je commençai à sangloter, mes mains essayant de toucher mon dos mais n'arrivant à s'accrocher qu'au tissu de mon kimono du temple. Je voulais arracher le tissu, toucher mon dos pour voir s'il était chaud, être sûre que ma peau n'avait rien, mais je n'y arrivais pas. Je n'y arrivais pas... Pas... Pas... Laissez-moi toucher mon dos... Laissez-moi...

-Oya, oya, pourquoi pleurez-vous demoiselle ? Demanda une voix derrière moi.

Je me retournai, surprise par la voix venant d'apparaître et vis un grand homme blond qui devait faire deux fois ma taille. Il portait des lunettes de soleil, des vêtements noirs et d'étranges souliers. Il avait un grand sourire collé au visage et ses mains étaient dans les poches de son jean. Il avait aussi une deuxième paire de lunette et une chaîne en argent autour du cou. Son manteau semblait très chaud en tout cas et il avait un anneau en or à chaque oreille. Mais je me demandais ce qu'il faisait là en pleine nuit.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ?

-Je suis venu pour affaire. Et puis, je peux vous retourner la question.

-Je n'arrivais plus à me rendormir. À dormir tout simplement. Le sommeil m'échappe.

Je me retournai de nouveau vers l'océan à perte de vue et regardais distraitement les rayons lunaires se reflétant sur la surface de l'eau. Quelques secondes après avoir détourner le regard, le grand blond vint s'asseoir à côté de moi, une jambe pliée et un bras derrière lui à soutenir son poids. Il regardait en l'air et moi de même.

-Pourquoi gardez-vous vos lunettes de soleil même la nuit ? Il fait noir, vous ne devez pas voir grand chose.

-Je compte sur autre chose pour me guider.

-Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de connaître la réponse.

-Effectivement, mais ça m'intrigue.

-Alors oublie que tu veux le savoir.

-Si je pouvais faire ça, ça ferait longtemps que je me serais devenue amnésique.

-Vraiment ?

Son sourire s'aiguisa encore plus que présentement et je ne pensais vraiment pas ça possible. Puis je pensai à quelque chose. Il pourrait m'aider ! Je commençai donc à défaire le haut de mon kimono, enfin jusqu'à ce qu'il m'arrête d'un mot.

-Tu fais quoi gamine ?

-Il faut que vous m'aidiez.

-Je ne suis pas un gigolo, va voir ailleurs pour ça.

-Pas _ce genre_ de service. Il faut que vous me disiez ce qu'il y a dans mon dos.

-Pourquoi ferais-je ça ? Se moqua-t-il.

Il ne perd jamais son sourire celui-là ! Il me prend vraiment au dépourvu alors que je viens à peine de le rencontrer ! Il se croit vraiment tout permis. Enfin, peut-être qu'il a le droit de se comporter comme ça, je ne sais pas.

-Je vous l'ai demandé gentiment, alors s'il vous plaît.

-Ça ne me plaît pas vraiment, mais d'accord. Vas-y montre.

Je me penchai un peu plus pour cacher ma poitrine contre le reste de tissu sur mes genoux relevés par la pointe de mes pieds, puis je baissai totalement mon haut dévoilant ainsi mon dos.

-Alors ?

-Eh bien à part un tatouage encore rougis, il n'y a rien.

-Comment ça un tatouage ?!

-Quoi ? Tu ne le savais pas ? Il est très beau et bien fait d'ailleurs, mais je ne suis pas un expert.

-À... À quoi ressemble-t-il ?

-Une épée. Ça ressemble à une épée tribale.

Non. Non... Tout mais pas ça. Tout, tout, tout mais pas _**ça**_ ! Non, non, non...

-Eh, y a un truc qui va pas ?

-Non. Ça... va. Ça va.

-Pourtant tu trembles. Et tu ne sais tout simplement pas mentir.

-Vous souriez vraiment pour rien.

-Oui, peut-être, évasa-t-il d'un geste las de la main. Et tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

Mais c'est qu'il me taquinait ! Enfin, je n'allais pas entrer dans son jeu, j'étais bien trop fatiguée pour ça. Je terminai de nouer mon kimono avant de tendre la main à cet homme bien étrange. Je ne voulais même pas connaître son nom, j'étais certaine de l'entendre un de ces jours. Ou plus tard en tout cas.

-Il est temps pour moi de retourner me coucher. J'aurais bien aimé continuer à parler avec vous, mais je n'échappe pas à la fatigue. Bonne fin de soirée.

Il me prit la main et y fit un baise-main auquel je ne m'attendais pas le moins du monde. Je voulais juste qu'on se serre la main comme des gens civilisés, mais à son bon vouloir. Je lui souris une dernière fois avant de me retourner à ma cabine. Avant que je n'ouvris la porte du couloir, il me demanda mon nom.

-Vous le connaîtrez en temps et en heure. Et je ne vous ai pas demandé le votre que je sache.

Sur ce j'entrai dans le corridor avec le fou rire du grand blond en arrière fond et j'avançai tranquillement et silencieusement jusqu'à la porte de ma cabine dans laquelle j'allai me recoucher et m'endormis presque totalement apaisée. Pourquoi est-ce que j'avais _**ça**_ dans mon dos ? Fais chier... Si seulement je pouvais savoir.

Deux jours plus tard, le bateau nous transportant nous, ainsi que d'autres passagers, accosta aux abords d'une île printanière plutôt cosy et nous, au lieu de remonter à bord nous restâmes sur l'île pour nous y entraîner le plus longtemps possible. Je devais améliorer mes capacités physiques et cognitives. Et quoi de mieux qu'un entraînement intensif ? Enfin, pour l'instant nous ne nous étions que séparés pour faire du repérage plus approfondi que la visite de la ville portuaire. Nous cherchions un endroit vivable et reculé le plus possible de la civilisation afin de pouvoir librement nous entraîner.

Et je crois avoir trouvé !

C'était une caverne située en hauteur, sur une falaise escarpée et légèrement raide. Ça ferait l'affaire ! Je sifflai Anann qui arriva dans la seconde et lui fis remettre le message à Aedan. En attendant leur arrivé, je grimpai la paroi rocheuse aux pierres légèrement lisses et atteins la grotte après quinze minutes de dur labeur. Parfait ! Ça allait nous faire les muscles ! Mais bon pour l'instant, ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un immense supplice. Je n'en pouvais tout simplement déjà plus ! J'avais l'impression d'être face au sourire inflexible du blond à lunettes.

En parlant de lui, je me rendis compte qu'il n'y avait aucune trace de sa présence sur le navire le lendemain matin lorsque je suis allée sur le pont. Enfin si, mais je ne sais pas si c'est lui. À l'endroit où nous nous sommes parlés il y avait un drôle de dessin graver dans le bois une sorte de chapeau bizarre à trois embouts. Enfin, rien de bien important je pense.

Lorsque je revins à la réalité, j'entendais Aedan en train de gémir de douleur pour enfin parvenir à gravir la falaise j'allai donc, bien évidemment... M'accouder au bord de la grotte pour le regarder souffrir. Quoi ? Vous pensiez que je serais allée l'aider ? Oh non, je préférais largement le voir être torturé un peu. C'est beaucoup plus plaisant et moins fatiguant. J'avais pas dit que j'étais une flemmarde de première ordre ? Mes excuses dans ce cas.

Une fois en haut, Aedan était totalement avachi sur le sol et respirait comme un bœuf. Je m'amusais à le regarder et le toucher avec un bout de bois pour voir s'il était encore capable de bouger, ce qui ne semblait pas être le cas. J'allai donc devoir aller chercher le dîner moi-même et disons que je n'avais vraiment pas envie. Mais alors pas du tout envie de courir et de regrimper cette falaise. Je pensai qu'il serait intelligent de créer une sorte d'escalier dans la roche pour améliorer notre style de vie. Mais pour l'instant on ne faisait rien du tout, il faut faire le renforcement musculaire à tout prix. Oh oui, à tout prix, hihi~...

Finalement, au bout de deux heures de chasse, je revins avec un bon morceau de viande que je portais sur les épaules. Mais c'était pas léger du tout, donc j'étais un peu affaissée. Juste un peu. Non, j'étais totalement voûtée ! Mon dos, j'ai maaal ! Enfin... Une fois à la grotte, et j'en ai totalement galéré avec cette putain de viande qui n'arrêtait pas d'essayer de se barrer alors qu'elle était morte, je déposai mon fardeau de plusieurs heures sur le sol et j'allai m'occuper de dépecer l'animal. En parlant d'animal... Comment mon chien est-il arrivé ici ? Oh, ça doit être Aedan qui l'a porté jusqu'ici.

-Aedan, tu peux aller chercher du bois pour le feu s'il te plaît ?

-Et comment je fais pour le transporter ?

-Construit un truc avec des branchage et des lianes, je sais pas. Comme tu veux, mais tu vas chercher du bois. Je m'occuperai de faire le feu.

-OK, j'y vais.

En attendant son retour, je regardai le soleil couchant au loin. Il me faisait penser à tellement de choses que je n'étais pas sûre de pouvoir les discerner les unes des autres. Je repensais à mes journées au temple, au toit de ma petite maison sur lequel je me couchais, mon adolescence presque totalement passée à m'entraîner, ma petite vie paisible, mon enfance... À cette pensée, je me refermai. Pourquoi faut-il que je pense à ce genre de truc maintenant, hein ? Enfin, je n'y pouvais rien, disons.

 **§µ-.-µ§**

Le soleil se levait lorsque je décidai de descendre la roche. Je commençais mon entraînement aujourd'hui et j'étais en pleine forme ! Sauf qu'il allait me falloir un acolyte de souffrance, car je ne m'améliorerai jamais en restant seule. Il me fallait quelqu'un avec qui je pourrais améliorer ma force, ma puissance, ma vitesse, ma discrétion et ma perception des choses. Ça allait me demander beaucoup de temps, plusieurs mois ou années, mais j'étais prête à faire ce sacrifice de temps si c'était pour devenir plus forte.

Je commençai par des pompes mais je ne réussis pas à faire la moitié de ce que je m'étais fixée, alors je fis une petite pose de cinq minutes puis me remis au travail. Je n'arrivais pas à améliorer mon score alors je refis une pause, etc... Jusqu'à ce que j'arrivai enfin à faire ces putains de cent pompes ! J'ai mis beaucoup, beaucoup trop de temps. Je continuai ensuite par du gainage où je me fixai d'abord trente secondes dix fois, puis quarante-cinq secondes dix fois toujours, puis une minute... ce jusqu'à deux minutes trente. Encore une fois, j'eus du mal à tenir au début, mais avec mes pauses de trente secondes entre chaque gainage, j'arrivais à m'en sortir. Je continuai sur des tractions avec une branche semblable à une barre de fer, jusqu'à ce que je fus capable d'en faire cinquante.

Ensuite je passai à la souplesse avec pour l'instant des mouvements simples comme la roue, qui m'a détruit les cuisses la première fois, l'équilibre, la rondade et pratiquement toutes les sortes de sauts existant. Je fis en dernier les étirements en commençant par le haut du corps et pour finir avec le bas du corps que j'étirai deux fois plus. Lorsque je serais capable de plus, je le ferais. Mais pour l'instant je ne pouvais pas. Lors de mon entraînement sur l'île, mon maître ne m'avait pas appris énormément de chose juste de quoi me défendre et chasser. Malgré ça, j'étais quand même appelée « la femme la plus forte de l'île », ce qui m'avait amené à être l'héritière de la Mère. Chose dont je n'avais toujours pas envie d'ailleurs.

Après deux semaines de dure labeur, toujours sur le même entraînement, je décidai de le corser un peu. Je doublai donc mes exercices de musculation et changeai mes exercices de souplesse. Je garda les sauts sur lesquels je rajoutai ceux que je n'avais pas mis au début, mis en plus les saltos, les roulades, les écarts et les flips. Là, j'avoue que j'y étais allée un peu fort, mais il fallait bien le faire, alors je ne me plaignais pas.

Un mois plus tard je changeai encore l'entraînement et triplant celui musculaire et changeant encore le programme de souplesse. J'ajoutai autre chose dans mon entraînement de souplesse : la poutre. J'en créa une à partir d'un tronc tombé à cause de la foudre tombée il y a trois jours. J'en taillai une grâce à mon nodachi et à mon tanto. Enfin, mon tanto ressemblait plus à une dague, mais ça en restait un quand même, rien à foutre. J'avoue que ce n'était absolument pas facile de tenir sur la poutre au début, mais au bout de trois reprises, mes jambes tremblaient un peu moins et je pouvais marcher librement sans avoir à tomber ! Tant mieux, parce que ça faisait mal de tomber.

De son côté, Aedan lui aussi se faisait un entraînement. Mais lui développait d'avantage sa musculation plutôt que sa souplesse : il l'était déjà naturellement, le chanceux. Il avait par contre plus de mal avec son endurance et sa vitesse. C'était pourquoi, trois mois plus tard, après avoir terminé mon entraînement solo, nous décidâmes de nous entraîner ensemble. Nous nous battîmes souvent, longuement, avec férocité, mais il m'en fallait plus. Je n'étais pas assez forte, quoi qu'en dise Aedan.

Nous restâmes un an et demi sur cette île que nous connaissions désormais par cœur.

* * *

Sur la fameuse île d'où sont partis Aedan et Saoirse, c'était la folie. Tout le monde les cherchaient, que ce soit dans la forêt ou dans les coins reculés du temple. Tout le monde s'inquiétait de ne pas trouver la futur Mère avec son frère de cœur. Les villageois paniquaient de ne plus avoir « la femme la plus forte de l'île » avec eux pour les protéger et les prêtresses du temple étaient toutes autant paniquées que les villageois de ne plus avoir cette femme plus forte que la normale, sur leur île en tout cas.

-Elle devait succéder à Mère ! Pourquoi est-elle partie alors qu'elle ne l'était pas devenue ?!

-Elle n'est pas partie, voyons. On l'a kidnappé ! Je ne vois que ça.

-Mais que dis-tu ?

-Elle aimait bien trop l'île et ses habitants pour vouloir partir de son plein gré. Alors il est beaucoup plus probable qu'elle est été enlevée ! Sûrement un de ces équipages pirates venus sur l'île dernièrement...

-Tu as raison ! Excuse-moi d'avoir douté, je n'aurais pas dû...

-Les filles, écoutez-moi, clama une voix douce et clair comme de la soie.

À peine eut-elle fini sa phrase que plus personne ne parlait. Celle venant de parler était la fameuse Mère de l'île et pendant que les prêtresses discutaient et débattaient entre elles sur le cas de Saoirse, elle avait prit une décision et avait tranché entre toutes les possibilités, n'en gardant qu'une seule.

-J'ai prit ma décision et je vais de suite vous la partager.

-Nous vous écoutons, Mère.

La Mère sourit tendrement à cette phrase innocente sortie de la bouche de la plus jeune des prêtresses, après Saoirse.

-Si ce que vous dîtes est vrai, alors nous interdirons l'accès à l'île à tous les prochains navires pirates. Je ne veux pas qu'un autre drame comme celui-ci se reproduise. Par contre il y a bien deux navires pirates qui auront le droit d'accoster ici et qui ont ma plus grande confiance : ceux de Barbe Blanche et Shanks le Roux. Ce sont des amis à moi qui ne font pas de mal à une mouche, sauf si l'on s'en prend à leur équipage, ce qui est totalement compréhensible. Je leur demanderais de l'aide pour retrouver Saoirse. Prévenez les bateaux pirates ayant accostés sur l'île de repartir dans les plus bref délais, sous peine d'emprisonnement à vie.

-Devrons-nous prévenir la Marine et le Gouvernement Mondial pour qu'ils nous aident à la chercher ?

-Non, car il est plus probable qu'ils ne nous la rendent jamais et qu'à la place ils l'enrôlent dans la Marine avec du chantage ou sous peine d'une incommensurable catastrophe de peine. Je ne veux même pas imaginer ce qu'ils lui diraient ou lui feraient pour la garder avec eux...

-Devenons-nous les laisser accoster ici tout de même ?

-Oui, il faut qu'ils ne se doutent de rien.

-Et concernant Aedan ?

-Il ne se séparerait jamais de Saoirse, ils ont un grand trop grand lien affectif les reliant. Il ferait tout pour la retrouver. J'imagine qu'il est parti à sa recherche, à la poursuite de ces pirates. Il ne nous a pas prévenu, sûrement parce qu'il était bien trop paniqué lorsqu'il a découvert le pot-aux-roses. Nous pouvons lui faire confiance.

-Très bien, Mère.

-Ce soir, nous prierons pour ces deux jeunes enfants perdus en mer. Prions pour qu'ils nous reviennent en vie.

Toutes les prêtresses présentes se tinrent la main de toutes leur force et se mirent à prier de toute leur âme. La Mère, au centre de toutes, commença un chant de prière bouleversant et touchant. Sa voix était claire et douce, tout comme elle au naturel. Elle entama un couplet avec force et des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues mais elle en fit fi. Une fois le chant terminé, toutes les prêtresses se mirent à pleurer leur île et le sort de Saoirse.

De son côté, la Mère savait parfaitement que Saoirse était parti à l'aide d'Aedan pour trouver une vie plus libre que celle qu'ils avaient ici. Elle était très heureuse pour Saoirse et Aedan et ne leur souhaitait que du bonheur, mais être si loin de ces deux-là, surtout de ces deux-là, lui serrait le cœur et la faisait beaucoup plus pleurer que pour n'importe quoi d'autre. Un étau lui enserrait la poitrine désormais et rien ne pouvait plus le lui desserrer, sauf le retour de Saoirse et Aedan sur l'île et dans sa vie.

 _§µ-.-µ§_

J'avais parfois l'impression d'entendre des pleurs venant de la lune ou portés par le vent résonner à mes oreilles, mais il n'y avait jamais rien, alors j'oubliais mais gardais ces sons pour moi, puisqu'Aedan ne semblait pas les entendre du tout. Peut-être une hallucination de ma part, mais ces pleurs avaient l'air tellement réels... Et j'étais sûre de les avoir déjà entendu, mais où ?

J'étais fatiguée, c'était peut-être pour ça. Alors, dormons...

* * *

 _ **°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°**_

* * *

 _ **Helloooooow, mes lecteurs chéris ! Ce nouveau chapitre vous a-t-il plu ? J'espère, en tout cas, parce qu'il va conduire à l'aventure tant attendue ! Vous vous demandez quel était ce rêve étrange, n'est-ce pas ? Eh bien, j'attends vos suppositions !**_

 _ **Maintenant, je vais répondre à**_ Guest **_:_**

 _ **« Merci ! »**_

 _ **Oui, oui... Cette rubrique de R &R est vraiiiiiiment courte, excusez-moi ! Mais sinon, je tenais à remercier **_Taouret ** _et_** nguyenthanhtam95 _ **qui suivent cette fanfiction, et encore**_ nguyenthanhtam95 **_pour avoir mis cette fanfiction dans ses favoris !_**

 _ **Maintenant je vais vous dire à bientôt et je vous préviens d'avance, le chapitre deux était déjà en cours, mais il va juste me falloir l'inspiration pour continuer ! Donc, malheureusement pour vous, je ne sais pas quand il sortira (je ferais au mieux pour que ça ne dure pas un mois), mais je ferais au plus vite, je vous l'assure ! Je vais encore une fois utiliser la fameuse excuse du « avec les cours, c'est un peu compliqué », mais comme je sais m'adapter (et que le week-end j'ai enfin l'occasion de me reposer) j'essaierai de ne pas l'employer du tout ou trop souvent.**_

 _ **Bref, je vais donc vous faire des bisous tout plein, et je vous dis à bientôt !**_

 _ **Privet !**_


	3. 2 - Rencontre en haute mer !

_**One Piece 02 :**_

Cela faisait maintenant deux jours que nous naviguions sur une petite barque fabriquée par mes soins. Non, je rigole, on l'a volé sur le port de la ville portuaire. On aurait pût en prendre un bâteau un peu plus gros, mais à quoi bon ? On était deux plus un chien et un oiseau, alors cette barque nous convenait parfaitement. On aurait tout autant pût embarquer clandestinement sur un navire marchant, mais je préférais avoir ma propre barque pour naviguer tranquillement où je voulais. Avec Aedan, bien entendu.

Ùll était couché au fond de l'embarcation et dormait tranquillement sous les rayons du soleil de cet après midi. Anann était sur mon épaule, tranquillement assis et il dodelinait de la tête légèrement, signe de son endormissement imminent. Aedan vérifiait notre bonne direction avec un Log Pose volé et une carte marine tout autant volée que le compas avec lequel il examinait les distances. Étant donné que nous étions partis avec une bourse d'argent dépensée en vêtements et nourriture, nous fûmes obligés de voler ce qui nous manquait ! Pourquoi tout était aussi cher aussi ? C'est dingue.

Soudain, le navire commença à tanguer sous l'afflux de vagues... venant d'en-dessous ? Comment était-ce possible ? Non, c'était pas la question. Pourquoi en-dessous de nous spécialement ?! Un monstre marin ? Oh putain... Il y a un _sous-marin_ _jaune canari_ qui venait de sortir de l'eau. À moins de cinquante centimètres de notre bateau. Mais ils sont fous là-dedans ?! Ils auraient pût nous couler !

La porte extérieur du sous-marin s'ouvrit et laissa passer un gars en combinaison blanche avec un chapeau et des lunettes courant vers la rembarre de notre côté. Il semblait totalement paniqué et fit un bond en arrière en voyant Ùll le regarder méchamment. Je caressai doucement la tête de mon chien semi-loup pour le calmer et m'adressai au gars à casquette :

-Je peux savoir pourquoi on a failli couler à cause de vous ?!

Non, je n'étais absolument pas en colère. Pas du tout. Du tout, du tout. … Bon, peut-être un peu.

-Excusez-nous mademoiselle, mais nous devions remonter de toute urgence. Un de mes nakamas était en train de mourir de chaud, alors nous avons dût remonter de toute urgence et...

-C'est bon, j'ai comprit. Et j'imagine que vous n'aviez pas de radar pour vous prévenir qu'il y avait _quelqu'un_ au-dessus de votre sous-marin ?

-Miss, il vous a dit de nous pardonner, alors si vous voulez bien le faire, ce serait fort aimable, intervint une nouvelle voix venant du submersible.

Un grand jeune homme un peu plus vieux que moi, grand, les cheveux noirs, les yeux gris et un bonnet sur la tête venait de sortir à son tour du sous-marin. Mon regard s'arrêta sur le nodachi qu'il tenait appuyé contre son épaule.

-Oh, il est aussi beau que le mien ! M'extasiai-je en me levant de la barque, les yeux pleins d'étoiles.

Je sautai sur le pont du submersible et lui chipai le nodachi de son emprise. Je le regardais totalement émerveillée, toujours avec mon phœnix sur l'épaule, et l'inspectai minutieusement sous tous les angles. Dans la barque j'entendais Aedan se tordre de rire et derrière moi je sentais un regard noir qui me faisait froid dans le dos. Tant pis, je faisais ce que je voulais ! Je dégainai le sabre sous le regard surpris du gars à casquette et encore plus haineux de celui au bonnet et évaluai sa résistance avec quelque geste bien précis. Je testai ensuite son tranchant et effleurant à peine la lame du bout du doigt. Rien.

-Excuse-moi de te dire ça comme ça, mais ton sabre n'est pas assez aiguisé, fis-je remarquer. Tu veux que je le fasse ?

-Je le ferais moi-même, miss. Rend-moi mon nodachi maintenant.

-Attend, il faut que je fasse quelque chose avant.

-J'ai dit : rend-le moi.

-Deux minutes mon petit père ! J'ai dit que je devais faire quelque chose d'autre avant de te le rendre.

Je fis fi de son aura très, très noire qui faisait totalement flipper le gars à casquette et passai le plat de la lame sur le tatouage de ma nuque dans un geste de découpe. Les informations que je reçus me firent grimacer et me donnèrent la nausée. Bon, c'est parti. Je plaçai l'arme devant moi et je plaçai deux doigts sur le plat de la lame le plus près de la garde et commençai mon incantation.

- _Tá tú, airm a bhaineann le ceann eile, beidh mé spártha tú an ton úinéir peach agus tógann tú na coireanna tiomanta tú. Glacaim ar mé féin go léir do coireanna neamhdheonach agus ná lig tú féin ná mar a raibh tú ar a tiomantas. An chuid eile i gcónaí ar an ghualainn de do sheilbh a chosaint níos fearr é._ (Toi, arme appartenant à un autre, je te fais grâce des pêchers de ton possesseur et t'enlève tous les crimes que tu as commis. Je prends sur moi tous tes crimes involontaires et ne te laisse que ceux que tu voulais commettre. Repose-toi toujours sur l'épaule de ton possesseur pour mieux le protéger.)

Je fis glisser mes deux doigts sur toute la lame pendant mon récital et arrivée au bout des deux, la lame scintilla légèrement de bleu puis redevint normal. Je la rengainai et la tendis à son propriétaire qui la prit réticent. Il n'avait plus son aura noire, mais il était toujours un peu en colère et désormais méfiant.

-Qui es-tu, miss ?

-Je suis Saoirse. Sur mon épaule c'est Anann. Le blond dans la barque c'est Aedan et le chien qui a envie de vous tuer, c'est Ùll. Et vous ?

-Je suis Trafalgar Law, capitaine de ce navire. Voici Shachi.

-Vous n'êtes que deux ? Étrange, je sens encore deux autres présences...

-C'est exact. Ce sont Bepo et Penguin.

-Pourquoi ne viennent-ils pas ?

-Ils sont intimidés, sourit-il mesquinement.

-Même pas vrai d'abord ! Cria une voix venant de derrière la porte.

-Désolé...

-Arrête de t'excuser pour rien Bepo !

-Pardon...

La porte s'ouvrit sur un ours blanc en combinaison orange et un autre jeune homme avec une casquette marquée Penguin et portant la même combinaison que Shachi. Le deuxième gars à casquette marcha tranquillement vers son capitaine avant de subitement s'arrêter en me voyant. Il bugua encore quelques secondes avant de s'enfuir en prenant l'autre chapeauté par le coude. Il me semblait avoir vu des rougeurs sur ses joues, mais je n'étais pas certaine. Ils se mirent dans un coin et commencèrent à parler à voix basse.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ces deux-là ?

-Ils préparent un plan pour te faire du charme, Sao-ya.

-Sao-ya ? C'est quoi ce surnom ?

-Je donne un surnom à tout le monde, hors mis mon équipage. Vous vous habituerez.

-Ouais ben pas sûr, hein.

Son sourire moqueur ne fit que s'agrandir encore plus, ce qui me semblait humainement impossible. Enfin, c'est déjà la deuxième personne qui me fait un sourire humainement impossible, alors maintenant, je commence à m'y faire.

-On peut rentrer dans ton navire, _Law-chan_?

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, _Sao-ya_.

-Je fais ce qu'il me chante, Law-chan. Bien ! Et si nous entrions ? Il commence à se couvrir, dis-je en me dirigeant vers la porte sans attendre l'avis du propriétaire du rafiot en métal. Aedan, pense à tout !

-Comme si je le faisais jamais.

-Pas faux ! Éclatai-je de rire.

J'avançai tranquillement en marchant, descendant un escalier, et ouvrant toutes les portes pour trouver la cantine ou un truc qui y ressemble. Ou bout de trois couloir et une bonne quinzaine de portes, j'arrivai enfin dans un réfectoire plutôt spacieux. Sympa la déco ! (← C'était ironique.) Y en n'avait pas quoi. Ils ne s'étaient pas foulés sur ce navire pour faire une déco décente, c'est moi qui vous l'dit ! Enfin, je préférai m'asseoir sur une chaise en attendant Law, son équipage et Aedan, Ùll m'ayant rejoint rapidement et Anann étant toujours sur mon épaule depuis le début de la journée. Je flattai les poils quelque peu rugueux de mon chien et frottai ma joue contre celle de mon phœnix. J'ouvris ma sacoche en cuir noir et en sorti les graines préférées de mon cher oiseau qui lança des cris stridents de contentement ainsi que des battements d'ailes il était très heureux apparemment ! J'en pris une bonne poignée et mis le tout dans une coupelle trouvée dans un des placards de la cuisine.

-C'est que ça s'amuse par ici ! Rit une voix que je ne connaissais que trop bien.

-Ouais, t'as vu ça ! Dis-je avec un grand sourire dévoilant toute mes dents.

-C'est aussi ce que je constate, plaqua une autre voix qui me fit perdre l'envie de sourire.

-Pas la peine d'être aussi désagréable, Law-chan. Bien que je comprenne parfaitement le fait que tu ne saches pas t'amuser.

-Ce n'est pas parce que tu es une femme que tu as tous les droits, Sao-ya.

-Je sais.

-Et ce n'est pas parce que tu es une femme que je ne pourrais pas te frapper.

-Je sais. Mais eux y sont pas contents.

-Qui ça « eux » ?

-Eux, dis-je en pointant Ùll les babines retroussées et Anann ayant relevé la tête et l'ayant tourné vers Law avec un regard brillant de colère.

-On attaque pas la maîtresse sans en subir les conséquences, ajouta Aedan tranquillement assis sur une chaise en lisant le journal.

De quelques gestes affectueux je calmai mes animaux et leur dit de ne pas faire attention à ce rustre, ce qu'ils firent, non sans rechigner et quémander plus de caresses. « Profiteurs » pensai-je en souriant.

-T'en sais quelque chose, hein Aedan, le taquinai-je.

-Oui, bah c'est bon hein ! J'ai encore la marque, alors chut.

-Roh, boude pas !

-Je ne boude pas.

-Mais bien sûr.

Près de moi, Law s'affala sur une chaise avec une bonne bouteille de saké et deux coupes dans les mains. Il me regarda un instant dans les yeux, enfin il essaya, je n'aimais décidément pas regarder quelqu'un dans les yeux, et il déposa une coupe devant moi et en garda une devant lui. Il les remplit, et avant que l'on ne commençât à boire, il dit :

-Tu sais, je n'ai pas encore oublié ce que tu as dit juste avant.

-Pas ma faute si tu n'a pas le sens de l'humour !

- _Room_.

Un dôme bleu nous entoura soudain et ma tête se fit lourde mais mon corps léger.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, putain ?

-Je vais te découper en petit morceaux et te disperser aux quatre coins de cette pièce, dit-il en riant sombrement.

-Ùll, Anann, attaquez ! Criai-je.

Mon chien contourna la bulle (pas con le chien) et sprinta jusque Law pour essayer de le mordre au mollet, pendant que Anann lui picorait la tête à grands coups de bec ! La « Room » s'arrêta donc et je fus reposée sur le sol avec ma chaise (on était en suspension), et j'eus mal au coccyx.

-Pourrais-tu m'aider à me relever Aedan ? Lui demandai-je en tendant une main, l'autre étant sur mon bas-dos.

-Mais bien sûr sœurette, ricana le blond en attrapant mon bras tendu et me relevant d'un seul coup.

-Aïe ! Espèce de bourrin ! Tu peux faire attention à la frêle jeune fille que je suis ! Criai-je en lui mettant plusieurs coups sur le crâne, l'assommant au passage avec quelques bosses bien visibles. Non mais franchement...

Je me massai les poings, remis la chaise où elle se trouvait précédemment, m'assis dessus et sifflai doucement mes animaux qui revinrent sans attendre. Anann recommença à manger comme si de rien n'était en lançant juste quelques fois des regard lourds de sens à Law, discrètement bien sûr, et Ùll se coucha à mes pieds, faisant la même chose que mon phœnix, mais en moins discret. Ensuite je regardai ma coupe de saké et la bus cul-sec. Law se rassit devant moi, but un peu dans sa coupe et me la tendit. J'eus l'impression qu'il avait une idée derrière la tête mais je fis fi de cette impression étrange et acceptai volontiers la coupe. Je bus le reste et la lui rendis.

-Bien, alors reprenons tout depuis le début. Je suis Trafalgar Law, capitaine des Heart Pirates.

-Je suis Vailievykh I. Saoirse, vagabonde.

-Je tiens à... m'excuser pour avant.

Ces mots semblaient lui arracher la bouche tellement il avait eu du mal à les prononcer ! Mais bon, au moins il s'était excusé, donc je ne pouvais rien dire d'autre que le remercier.

-Ce n'est rien, on s'emporte tous, dis-je en battant l'air de ma main.

-Tu sembles plutôt calme pourtant.

-Depuis que je suis en mer, oui ! Mais avant je m'énervais tout le temps !

-Puis-je savoir pourquoi ?

-Non.

Je repris une coupe de saké.

-Sinon, pourquoi naviguez-vous sur les océans ?

-Je ne sais pas. Peut-être pour trouver des infos intéressantes.

-C'est à dire ?

-Eh bien, j'ai toujours aimé m'informer de tout, avoir des renseignements sur tout, … Et pouvoir avoir des infos croustillantes pourrait être vraiment pas mal !

-Et tu dis que tu ne sais pas quoi faire sur ces mers ?

-Ouais.

-Deviens chasseuse d'informations et informatrice.

-Je n'ai aucun contact dans le monde !

-Tu t'en feras. Tout commence de rien, tu sais.

-Pas faux.

Encore une coupe.

-Et toi, pourquoi navigues-tu sur ces mers ? Demandai-je, le regard légèrement flouté à cause de l'alcool.

-Pour trouver le One Piece et devenir le roi des pirates.

-Comme la plupart des pirates sur ces mers quoi.

-On va dire ça.

Pendant quelques instants de flottement où l'on entendait plus rien d'autre que les bruits d'un bec contre un récipient en porcelaine, le bruit des feuilles d'un journal qui se tournent, quelques bruits de pas dans le couloir et le bruit de déglutition d'un alcool fort, je commençai à papillonner lentement mais sûrement des paupières, ce qui me fit froncer les sourcils.

-Excuse-moi Law-chan, mais peut-on rester sur ton navire cette nuit ?

Apparemment étonné que je m'adressasse de moi-même à lui, et surtout maintenant, il haussa tout d'abord un sourcil circonspect avant de finalement me répondre un « Juste cette nuit. » plus détaché. Si j'aurais pu, j'aurais sauté au plafond. Mais comme j'étais bien trop crevée, je m'abstins toute forme de geste brusque pouvant me laisser un bleu au préalable. Je sortis donc de la pièce en chancelant légèrement et suivis par mes deux relativement petits amis, comme toujours. Après avoir fermer la porte après Ùll, je longeai les murs du couloir en m'appuyant dessus, comme s'ils étaient la dernière structure du monde à avoir le pouvoir de me garder debout. Ce qui n'était pas totalement faux d'ailleurs, mais bon.

Au bout de cinq couloirs, j'ouvris une pièce et TROP FORTE, une chambre ! Neutre, donc elle n'appartient à personne. Mais c'est bizarre, on dirait un lit d'un de ces hôpitaux qu'on voyait parfois dans des magazines relatant des métiers du monde... Bah, je savais déjà que Law-chan avait mauvais goût concernant la déco de son navire, alors bon... Un peu plus ou un peu moins de carnage visuel n'y fera rien ! Je m'allongeai donc sur le confortable matelas, ramena sur moi la couverture et posai ma tête sur l'oreiller moelleux. C'était dingue comme ma tête me semblait lourde à ce moment précis, mais la sommeil ne voulait pas que je lui échappe plus longtemps, alors Morphée est arrivée et m'a prise dans ses bras.

Du côté d'Aedan et des Heart Pirates, l'ambiance était légèrement pesante et presque à couper au couteau. Aedan tournait toujours les pages de son journal, Law le fixait, et le reste de l'équipage était en train de jouer aux cartes dans le plus grand des silences. Une fois son journal fini, le blond se tourna vers le capitaine du submersible et lui demanda :

-Que veux-tu savoir ?

-La vérité.

-Par rapport à quoi ?

-Votre présence sur ces mers, par exemple.

-Nous échappons à un certain endroit.

-Anciens prisonniers ?

-Pas exactement. Mais ça aurait été préférable.

-La Marine ?

-Oh non, pas du tout.

Le brun plissa des yeux avant de poser ses pieds sur la table et de croiser les jambes.

-Pourquoi avoir saoulé ma sœur ?

-Obtention d'informations. Mais ça n'a pas vraiment marché. Elle est résistante.

-Normal, ricana l'homme aux yeux verts.

Law ne dit rien de plus, mais haussa simplement un sourcil. Ils étaient vraiment étranges ces deux-là.

-Nous partirons demain à la première heure, nous ne voudrions pas vous déranger plus longtemps.

-Très bien, nous ne replongerons que lorsque vous aurez quitter le navire.

-C'est fort aimable à vous, ricana sarcastiquement Aedan. Où puis-je dormir ?

-Penguin, montre-lui.

-À vos ordres, capitaine !

* * *

Lorsque je me réveillai ce matin, j'avais un horrible mal de crâne fort désagréable qui me donnait des vertiges. Anann, lorsqu'il sentit que je me redressai, vint se poser sur mon épaule et frotta sa joue contre le mienne. En retour, je lui caressai tendrement les plumes et me levai. Je ne marchais pas droit et avais l'impression de tanguer plus que le navire lui-même, mais j'arrivai, avec difficulté, jusqu'à une porte semblable en tous points aux autres de cet endroit. Pensant que j'avais réussi à trouver la salle-à-manger toute seule comme une grande fifille, je poussai le battant tranquillement et entrai sans prendre forcément garde aux personnes, ou plutôt à la personne présente dans cette pièce : Trafalgar en caleçon en train de se sécher les cheveux. Avec mon mal de crâne, je n'y fis guère attention et j'allai m'étaler telle une larve sur son lit.

-T'aurais pas une aspirine, Law-chan... ? Demandai-je d'une voix enrouée et faible.

Je n'entendis aucun bruit de pas et cela m'intrigua. Il ne pouvait pas au moins me répondre ? Non, mais qu'est-ce que c'était que cette éducation, franchement...

-Eeeeeeh... Law-chaaaaaaaan... ! Baragouinai-je en me tournant vers lui.

Et ce que je vis commença à me faire fantasmer. Il y avait une belle paire de fesses droit devant moi, un dos rempli d'un tatouage et de quelques cicatrices, ainsi qu'une paire de jambes, mon gars, tu voudrais avoir les mêmes ! C'était un pur mannequin...

Pour essayer de garder un peu de ma dignité, j'essuyai le filet de bave qui menaçait dangereusement les draps de ce cher capitaine et préférai attendre la réponse de celui-ci qui avait étrangement une main devant ses yeux, je dirais, et la tête légèrement baissée. Me demandant la raison de cette position, je me regardai et vis que je ne portais qu'un slip et un tee-shirt un peu grand m'arrivant en dessous des fesses. Ce n'était tout de même pas ma tenue qui le mettait dans un état pareil... ?

-Que fais-tu dans _ma_ cabine dans un accoutrement pareil, _et sans avoir demander la permission d'entrer_? Me dit-il dans un grondement de voix annonciateur de mort, de maltraitance, ou simplement de torture.

-Je te l'ai dit, j'ai besoin d'une as-pi-riiiiine~, chantonnai-je sur les dernières syllabes. 'Te plaîîîît~... ?

À ces mots, il se tourna vers moi pour me regarder de son regard blasé, quoique légèrement énervé, et il s'approcha dangereusement du lit – soit, là où je me trouvais actuellement. Pour le faire reculer et/ou pour commencer un affrontement verbal, je cherchai de quoi répondre et argumenter dans ma tête pour n'importe quel sujet possiblement abordé. Sauf que – détail – j'avais un horrible mal de crâne qui m'empêchait de réfléchir correctement et donc, je n'arrivais pas à commencer le combat. Je choisis donc la solution « fuite », très souvent pratiquée lors de débarquements de pirates sur une île d'autochtones. Et pour faire diversion, je ne trouvai rien de mieux à dire que :

-Oh, regarde ! Y a tes scalpels qui sont attirés par la fenêtre !

Ce qui n'était pas totalement faux, d'ailleurs. C'était étrange, non ? Bof, sûrement à cause d'une île proche ou l'une des nombreuses modifications des champs électromagnétiques présents sur Grandline. Ou un autre pirate, au choix.

Voyant que j'étais sérieuse et que je n'essayai pas de me foutre de sa gueule, il tourna finalement sa tête vers le hublot et je réussis grâce à cela à me faufiler hors de la chambre et de son corps de dieu tout en l'écoutant pester contre « ce crétin de roux qui fait chier son monde ». Je ne savais pas de qui il parlait, mais je préférais manger et m'habiller avant de faire quoique ce soit d'autre. Oui, ma personne et mon bien-être avant les problèmes des autres. Enfin, tout dépendait du contexte, évidemment. Là, en tout cas, je pouvais me le permettre.

 **§µ-.-µ§**

Une fois propre et fraîchement habillée, je réussis, grâce à mes animaux favoris, à trouver mon chemin jusqu'au réfectoire où je pus manger tranquillement. Seulement après avoir fini, et ce malgré les sortes de nuisances sonores témoignant d'un combat sans grande envergure se déroulant sur le pont, je demandai à Ùll et Anann de m'indiquer le chemin menant à celui-ci, ce qu'ils firent de bonne volonté.

Finalement, voici sur quel tableau je venais de tomber en arrivant sur l'endroit exposé plein Sud en plain air : d'un côté nous avions Aedan en train de tranquillement lire le journal du jour avec une tasse de café à porté de main, d'un autre il y avait Trafalgar se battant verbalement et physiquement avec un gars aux cheveux rouges hirsutes et sans sourcils, encore d'un autre se trouvaient les membres d'équipage du Heart, et un peu plus loin était amarré près du sous-marin canari un bateau pirate légèrement effrayant où un équipage était accoudé sur le bastingage et autres rambardes.

Sans trop me presser, j'allai me joindre à Aedan qui avait tout prévu, puisqu'il me tendit un petit cachet blanc et un verre d'eau. Je le remerciai d'un bisou sur la joue et laissai tomber le comprimé dans le liquide translucide d'où commençait à s'échapper l'effervescence du produit pharmaceutique aux effets plus que bienfaisant pour mon crâne douloureux où madame Migraine avait élue domicile sans invitation consentie de ma part. Sauf si l'alcool agissait comme telle, ce qui avait l'air d'être le cas à ce moment précis, ce qui ne me faisait pas du tout plaisir, mais il fallait bien que je l'accepte puisque je le subissais.

Une fois le liquide un peu acide avalé, mon frère me tendit une tasse d'un thé encore chaud comme je les aimais tant, que j'acceptai avec un immense sourire aux lèvres il savait vraiment toujours ce qui me faisait le plus plaisir dans certains moments comme ceux-là. J'avalai deux petites gorgées du liquide bienfaiteur et annonciateur de réchauffement interne, puis je levai les yeux. N'ayant pas envie de regarder le spectacle de tacles verbales et autres coups au corps-à-corps, je fixai l'horizon qui se répandait toujours plus loin, sans se soucier des malheurs des Hommes ainsi que de leur bonheur. Et c'était là que se posait la question : « Mais qu'est-ce que la joie, le bonheur, la tristesse et le malheur ? N'était-ce pas variable en fonction de chaque individu ? Et est-ce que le bonheur peut être universel ? Impossible puisque tout le monde a des idéaux différents, non ? ». Si je commençais à me lancer dans un débat philosophique sans fin et où je risquais de trouver des paradoxes à tors et à travers, je préférais taire mes songes et ne penser qu'à ma tasse de thé. Oui, c'était bien le thé. Surtout le thé au lait, parfois.

 _« Le bon thé bien fumant de l'hiver, spécialement préparé pour te réchauffer et soulager corps, âme et esprit. »_

 **§µ-.-µ§**

Au final, le roux finit par partir à cause de l'appel du ventre et Aedan et moi-même furent débarqués sur la plage de la première île venue. Trafalgar ne nous accorda pas le moindre aurevoir comparé à son équipage qui fut des plus chaleureux et ils se séparèrent de nous en début de soirée.

-Aujourd'hui fut une journée mouvementée ! M'exclamai-je en souriant et m'étirant de tout mon long.

-Oui, en effet. Et tu as l'air d'avoir passé un bon moment, me répondit mon blond favori avec un sourire tendre.

-Ouais, c'était cool. Et tu sais pas quoi ? Eh ben Law-chan a un de ces culs... _Dia !_

Je sentis un truc visqueux couler de mon nez et descendre jusqu'à mon menton en un temps record. En touchant la matière, je compris que je saignais du nez, purement et simplement.

-Merde, ton mode perverse s'est réactivé ! S'exclama-t-il en partant dans un fou rire.

-Je le crains bien, en effet.

* * *

 _ **°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°**_

* * *

 _ **Coucou mes amours ! Alors, oui je sais, le chapitre est plus court que le dernier... Mais je n'avais pas l'envie créative d'écrire la séquence sur l'île, puisqu'il ne s'y passe tout simplement rien. Donc bref ! Voici le chapitre 2 en texte et en mots, et j'espère qu'il vous a plu !**_

 _ **Ah, la rencontre avec Law-chan~... Elle a de la chance, n'est-ce pas ? Bon, de tout façon, il fallait bien que cela arrive un jour, sinon j'aurais eu à un moment du mal à faire avancer l'histoire. Parce que oui, je sais déjà globalement ce qui va se passer pour la suite, mais ça,**_ **vous** ** _ne le saurez que lorsque je l'aurais écrit et posté ^^ !_**

 _ **Pour information, la scène dans la chambre de Law n'était pas prévu à la base. Mais comme j'avais l'esprit taquin lorsque je l'ai écrite, j'ai trouvé ça marrant de la laisser. Ça ajoute un petit plus, je trouve. Et attention : NON, Saoirse ne tourne pas autour de Law ! Mais bon, avouer qu'il est vachement beau-gosse. Je préfère prévenir.**_

 _ **Sinon, je suis désolée de ne pas avoir vu tes Reviews,**_ 14th.allen _ **, et surtout de ne pas y avoir répondu, mais ma boite mail ne m'avait pas notifiée tes messages... Je suis désolée... Pour la peine, je réponds maintenant !**_

 _ **1st message :**_ **« Je te remercie ! Lire que ma fanfiction est intéressante me fait plaisir, puisque moi, pour l'instant, je la trouve encore assez plate. »**

 _ **2nd message :**_ **« Pour la suite : la voici ! Et si tu lis ceci, c'est que tu viens normalement de finir de la lire ! Et tu n'as pas besoin de me remercier tu sais, ce serait plutôt à moi de le faire. Ça me touche vraiment que tu aie pris le temps d'écrire ces deux Reviews ^^ ! »**

 _ **Sinon ! Je remercie**_ 14th.allen _ **et**_ Uchiha Yamii ** _de suivre cette fanfiction ^^ ! et je remercie encore_** 14th.allen _ **pour avoir mis cette fic en favoris !**_

 _ **Voilà, c'est tout pour moi !**_

 _ **Privet !**_


End file.
